


Breadsticks

by jules1278



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1278/pseuds/jules1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/341009">Out of Gas</a>, part of the gang goes to Breadsticks. Two of them are hurting, and their friends are hurting for them. (The first three points of view were written before watching 3x13 Heart, but since the rest were written afterwards, there are spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I would never have near as much fun in this fandom, or anywhere else in the wide world, if not for Hez: the Joey to my Chandler (or vice versa. She's my best pal, is what I'm saying.) *GLOMPS*

On the way over, Mercedes sat in front of him in Blaine's car, and Sam could smell her hair. Like some kinda flower. He guessed that was just her shampoo, but it reminded him of summer.

Her laughter at the top of the ferris wheel.

The way she could reapply her pink lip stuff without even looking in a mirror.

And a blanket under a tree.

Now, at Breadsticks, they were sitting next to each other.

Not together. Not yet.

But he had a white candy heart, wrapped in a napkin, burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

BE MINE

***

It could have been in any random order, but they'd slid around the booth in pairs. 

Sam and Mercedes were not touching, but she could _feel_ the heat from his body. And in her cheeks.

Their hands had almost touched when he was tearing that little paper roll off his napkin, while she'd been squeezing a lemon into her water.

Everyone else was smiling, laughing, teasing. Comfortable.

She shouldn't have come. She'd just broken up with Shane. She should feel _something_ , shouldn't she?

Problem was, she was feeling way too much. 

Completely composed of nerve endings. 

Not composed at all.

***

Finn and Rachel held hands. 

Kurt and Blaine were shoulder to shoulder, elbow to elbow, and probably hips knees and ankles, too.

With her other hand, Rachel played with the ring around her neck, as she watched Sam and Mercedes trying not to look at each other. 

She'd learned a lot about love since getting involved with Finn, and she thought she was looking at it across the booth.

Rachel also thought she could take credit for it. 

Sure, she didn't _know_ when she'd invited them both to prom, that this would happen, but it had still happened, hadn't it?

***

Finn rubbed his thumb across Rachel's soft hand joined with his. 

His eyes followed hers to see Mercedes looking down and Sam next to her with his jaw clenched, fumbling with a paper napkin ring. Finn felt for the dude. 

He knew Sam had joined the synchronized swim team for Mercedes, that he had no less than three pictures of her in his locker, that he loved her in a way that even Finn didn't really understand. 

Mercedes' voice made _Puck_ cry, and the things it did to Sam, well, anyone could see that. 

Yeah, he felt for the dude.

***

Kurt bumped his hip with Blaine's and nodded towards Sam and Mercedes. 

Blaine looked at him with that _look_. The look that turned Kurt's insides to hot melted butter. 

Blaine was so understanding. And handsome. 

Oh, wait. _Mercedes_ , right. 

He cocked his head to the side as he looked at his bestie. 

She was hurting, he knew that, but he didn't really get why. 

It seemed so simple to him. She loved Sam, and she'd broken up with Shane. 

Kurt unconsciously brought his two hands together as if that alone could bring Mercedes to Sam. 

His heart ached for them.

***

Blaine liked Mercedes, and although he and Sam had bumped heads once or twice, Blaine thought he was cool, too. 

Maybe Sam was feeling like Kurt had before he'd sung for Pavarati, a bird of all things. 

But Kurt had sounded like a bird, pure and clear and strong. 

Blaine didn't know what was going on between Sam and Mercedes, but he hoped Mercedes would have her moment of clarity soon, because no one should wait for happiness. 

And Blaine could see they'd be happy together. 

They'd bring out the best in each other, the way Kurt had in him.


End file.
